


Cold November

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold November night, Azazel has a purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold November

Title: Cold November  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Azazel  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Summary: Azazel is coming to collect.

 

It was November, and the brittle golden leaves crunched underfoot. The lone figure moved with purpose down the street. A smile quirked his lips. It was finally time to collect.

He looked up at the charming house. Sensed the charming people inside. A gruff papa, a pretty little blond thing, and their two sons. Right now, Mary Campbell Winchester was putting little Sammy to bed. It was pathetic. Hunters trying to be normal folk. It was against nature.

The cold autumn wind blew as Azazel's cruel yellow eyes glowed.

It was time that the Winchesters be reminded of their destiny.


End file.
